Digidestined - The Will of Fire Still Burns
by narutofan2191
Summary: After the Fourth Great Ninja War, the world has vastly changed. But one thing remained a constant, war. And danger just so happens to be right around the corner. And around that corner, join Naruto Uzumaki on a brand new adventure.
1. Prologue

**Naruto And Digimon Fanfiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

**Story follows same anime timeline and plot with changes here and there. ;P I'm not much of a writer but its pretty fun adding your favorite 'anything' character in a crossover you enjoy or think sounds kinda cool. The story might be a little vague sometimes because I want to reveal some things as the plot continues, so bare with me.**

**Summary: After the Fourth Great Ninja War, the world has vastly changed. But one thing remained a constant, war. And danger just so happens to be right around the corner. And around that corner, join Naruto Uzumaki on a brand new adventure.**

* * *

**Digidestined – The Will of Fire Still Burns**

**Prologue**

It's been years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Times have changed, people have changed, and in the blink of an eye technology was born. Now the world have things called vehicles, transportation devices with wheels, rails, even air travel. Hell, even traveling to the moon is possible.

Completely insane because once upon a time the moon had been nearly used to destroy the world. Technology furthered beyond imagination to a thing called the internet, which is the biggest boon in any communication product. It was even portable, now laptops, cell phones and other technological devices have swept the nations far and wide. Machines have pretty much evolved greatly, they even have machines creating machines, crazy right!

The years that have gone by since the war titled 'The End of All Wars' and peace reigned for a long time. But peace is only ever temporary. Soon enough the world plunged itself into war once more. It continued this way for a long, long time. But throughout that time, the Shinobi have slowly died down. Less and less people needed Ninja anymore as technology slowly put them out of business. So now the Ninja Era has come to an end.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly opened and readjusted to the light. Spiky blonde hair and red cloak with black flame motifs at the bottom danced with the slight cool breeze in the air as the tall, tan looking man with distinctive whisker marks, three on each cheek, sat in mid-air, floating literally in a lotus position. He had finished his meditation.

'Hmmm,' were the humming thoughts of the man.

His eyes scanned the area around him. It was the Human World. Over the years he had observed the world around him. He was amazed at how the world evolved, now people can make buildings that ascend high into the sky. It was incredible.

Now traveling to the stars is a possibility, another awed example to the blonde man. He even observed the many wars that occurred throughout his existence. Though, this time chose to stay away from them, to let the world fix its own problems, it wasn't like he could do it all the time. The world will never grow then

He had to let them grow on their own, to let them learn from their past mistakes. But even so, it pained him to see the world as such. And though he no longer took part in the wars, he still will be there to stop the world from complete destruction. But only when absolutely necessary, he couldn't baby them forever.

Cars drove loudly on the road, people bustling here and there, the noise of traffic, chatter and birds sung in the air, made the man feel at ease as he sighed contently.

'Such a beautiful world,' the blonde thought, 'Too bad they couldn't stay here.'

His thoughts turned to the animals and creatures of old. Supernatural creatures, as he dubbed them, could no longer live in the Human World. While technology grew, supernatural became myths, legends, and fantasy stories to the people of today. Even Chakra had been lost with time. He had always thought of maybe preaching just like the Sage of the Six Paths had once done, and re-teach the world about Ninjutsu.

But he thought it best to not arm the world with such a dangerous weapon again, but it didn't stop them from finding other weapons. They came up with guns, grenades, rockets launchers, mines, and all kinds of technological devices of destruction. He wasn't happy, but he firmly believed they needed to learn on their own, and stepping in as a last resort, should he be needed.

And the supernatural were separated into a new world, or rather, dimension. It was still within Earth, but only accessible to himself. The creatures appreciated the open space and were happy. He had even used his new found power over the years to create more creatures, although, something more acclimated to the present time.

They were called Digimon.

And they resided in what he named as the Digital World.

Creatures of great mystery and power, each with their own unique traits, features, personalities, power and their own names. He had become a liiittle lazy and just decided to leave the last three letters in every name of his newly created creatures. He had also given them free will. It wouldn't be fair if he gave Humans, as well as the already existing supernatural creatures, free will, and not given them the same courtesy.

At the time he thought it was a good idea.

This, however, only upset him as even wars also began there. Digimon began to battle each other, some for power, and some for protection. Once again he was forced to watch bloodshed over the years. He was saddened and ashamed. Like the Sage all those years ago he hadn't yet learnt anything about the world. He hadn't learnt about mankind. He hadn't how to obtain true peace.

So he decided to fix this, and created necessities for his plans.

Even though he no longer wanted to use his almost unlimited power to just end it all right then and there, which wouldn't help the world learn from their mistake, he planned a way in which he could. He took a deep breath and closing his eyes and then exhaled while snapping his eyes opened. His eyes turned from blue to a purple ripple-like pattern.

His defeat of the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki and Madara, as well as obtaining the Chakra of every Tailed-Beast, he had obtained the most powerful Dojutsu known to the old Shinobi World...The Rinnegan.

However, this Rinnegan had two tomoe patterns on each grey ring. It was eerily similar to the eye of the Ten-Tails, Shinju. He was anointed the mediator for the Elemental Nations from then on, with no bias or affiliation with any one nation, by the Five Kages, the only known Kages in history to have all survived a war.

'Everything is prepared back in the Digital World. Now then,' he thought to himself as his hands raced through a long sequence of hand signs. His eyes seemed to glimmer and shine when he paused before the final hand sign. "It's time to rejoin the world."

With the final hand sign performed a bright light shone in the spot he floated, people who noticed stared at it for a bit as it continued for a few minutes. When it cleared, nothing was there and people continued on, thinking it to be a trick of the light.

* * *

**Prologue End**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Tai, what do you think is up with the climate?" asked a blonde boy sitting atop a tree branch next to a bushy brown-haired boy wearing blue goggles and laying back on the branch without a care in the world.

"Hmm, what do mean, Naruto?" he asked, opening a single eye to stare at his long time friend.

"I mean the rainfall drying out and other places getting totally flooded like chocolate sauce!" Naruto exclaimed, "And get this, cities that are normally blazing hot, got super cold!" Tai shrugged and went back to relaxing while answering the blonde.

"Who cares? We're at camp, Naruto. Chill out, would ya?" Naruto sighed and stared out at the clear blue sky with a far off look.

"Ya know, sometimes I feel like something's off about the world," Naruto whispered to himself, but was heard by his friend who opened his eyes to stare at his blonde compatriot. He's only ever seen him with a serious outlook on life when he's in deep thought or something.

'He can be so weird sometimes,' Tai thought before scoffing. "Come off it, Naruto. As if your pea-brain can think about something super-deep as that," Tai stated.

"Guh, you're one to talk, weren't you given summer homework to do? You know, extra credit for being a genius and all?" Naruto shot back with a smirk.

"Ah! I finished okay!" Tai replied blushing in embarrassment while Naruto laughed at him.

"Yeah right! H-haha, wha-what was that excuse you used when you couldn't do it before? Kari ate your homework?" Naruto laughed at his friend's expense. Tai glared with a growl at the blonde laughing while holding his sides.

"S-shut up!" Naruto just laughed louder.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" shouted a girl wearing a blue hat over her short orange hair as she walked over to the tree where Naruto and Tai were.

"Hmm?" Tai hummed as he and Naruto stared down at the girl. "What's her name again?" Tai asked his blonde friend squinting his eye at the orange-haired girl trying to remember her name.

"Her name is Sora Takenouchi, she's pretty cool," Naruto answered with smile.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Yeah...she's okay...for a girl," Tai said with a bit of a scoff in his voice.

"Aww, don't be like that, Tai. She's cool, she even plays soccer!"

"No way! How do you know?" Tai stared back at Naruto questioningly.

"I've seen her play," Naruto shrugged before grinning, "Ya know, she might be better than you."

"HA! I thought you were weird when we first met, but now I know you're crazy!" Tai said folding his arms. Naruto started to retort back.

As the two went back and forth, none noticed the twitching eyebrow and the tick mark on the girl's forehead. The two had completely ignored her and had the audacity to talk about her as if she wasn't there. As soon as she heard the brown-haired boy questioning her gender she had enough and blew up at them.

"HEY! DON'T TALK AS IF I'M NOT HERE!"

"AND I'M GIRL, DAMMIT!" she yelled surprising the two boys from there little debate. So much so, that Naruto was comically waving his hands wildly before he lost his balance on the branch and fell with a thud to the ground.

"AHAH-AHahAHAHAha!" Tai, who managed to keep his balance, was on his back laughing his ass off.

Sora gasped and quickly ran over to the blonde, "Naruto!" she knelt beside the blonde and helped him sit up, "Naruto, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked worried that she hurt her friend.

"No," Naruto groaned, "No I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," Sora said with an apologetic and a bit of pleading look in her eyes. She really didn't mean for him to fall of the tree.

"It's okay! Just a bump! See?" grinned the blonde pointing at the small bump on his head. He had a little scratch here and there but overall was completely fine. He didn't really want his friend to worry about nothing. For a long time he's always had just scratches and bruises but would always disappear quickly, depending on how badly the injuries were.

'Totally weird,' he thought to himself.

"Okay, if you say so," Sora replied after taking a look at the bump. She noticed Naruto staring directly in her eyes before smiling at her. She blushed and returned a small smile. The blonde had this weird thing where he could make you smile when he smiles. It was contagious.

Naruto's right eyebrow then twitched as he could hear Tai still laughing in the background.

"Shut up, will ya?!" he shouted his brown-haired friend. Tai wiped a tear from his eye before he tried to calm down.

"So-sorry, bud. It was hilarious! I wish that Izzy kid had a camera," he chuckled before jumping down and walking over to the two.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Naruto said annoyed but had a small smile on his face. It was pretty funny after all...if it only it was someone else.

"That's not nice, you know? Naruto could have been hurt," Sora glared lightly at Tai.

"Aww it's okay. It was nothing too harmful, right Naruto?" Naruto nodded, "Besides you're the one the made him fall," Sora looked a little downcast at that. Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's like Tai says, it was nothing, so don't blame yourself," Naruto smiled at the girl. Sora blushed a little at the contact but managed to push it down and smiled widely at Naruto.

"Besides it was pretty funny," Naruto laughed lightly prompting the two to laugh as well. Something lightly hit Tai's nose as he stopped laughing.

"Huh? What's this?" Tai picked at the thing and saw that it was a small snow flake. But that can't be right. Naruto noticed Tai had stopped laughing and looked to see him staring at something in his hand to find a small snow flake.

'But that can't be right,' Naruto thought bewildered. Sora also looked confused.

"Snow?" she said aloud with a confused expression.

"But it's the middle of July, isn't it?" Naruto added his befuddlement.

"Totally freaky," Tai finished with the other two nodding in agreement.

The trio got a shock when all around them snow started to fall from the sky. They looked around and found a few other kids also looking up at the sky in confusion. It shouldn't be snowing all of sudden at this climate. They heard another blonde say something as he stared at the falling snow.

"That's Matt something, right?" Tai asked looking the blonde with most of his bangs on his left side of his face.

"Yamato Ishida," Sora confirmed, having known some of the names of the other kids at camp with them.

"But people just call him Matt," finished Naruto. "He's just too cool, isn't it? I mean look at that haircut," they all agreed he did indeed look cool, although the three were never superficial or even cared about looks all that much. They were always friendly to other people.

"And that smaller kid is his brother, right? Takeru or Tenmaru or…T.J. or T.K.…or something," Tai chuckled a little.

"And you say I'm the pea-brain," Naruto deadpanned at Tai, "You can't even remember their names!" Tai blushed embarrassingly before turning to glare at the blonde, fist shaking and growling, but couldn't think of something to say. Naruto and Sora laughed at him before the three turned their gaze back at the two blonde brothers. T.K., the small kid's name, seemed to be doing something while kneeling down and staring at the snow falling down with a weird look on his face while his brother, Matt, was still staring at the sky behind him.

"What is he doing?" Sora wondered aloud, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Kinda dobey, don't you think Tai?" Naruto said watching the boy.

"You said it," he replied, they both laughed at that. Sora giggled at her side as well finding the look of the boy's face amusing also. She always felt comfortable with Naruto and Tai, they were so laid back and always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but he's still a kid," she said while the two boys nodded admittedly, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were brothers, Naruto," Sora stated looking at her blonde friend's way.

"I'll say, I mean with the blonde hair and all..." Tai trailed off looking at Naruto. Said person sighed almost...longingly?

"Yeah, but we're not. I'm an orphan," Naruto said kind of dismissively drawing a gasp from Sora and a sad look from Tai. Tai already knew he was an orphan but for Sora, this was the first she heard of it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora stared at Naruto sadly and looked...hurt? Naruto wasn't sure why or what it was but it made him feel guilty for some reason.

"Sorry," Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I just don't like talking about it," he said with an apologetic smile. Sora seemed to give an understanding nod and smile.

"It's okay," she said.

"Hey kids!" the kids around outside turned to the sound of the voice. It was a one of the camp instructors standing at the door of the eating cabin, "Come on, lunch is ready!" and just like that, the kids cheered and ran over there for lunch.

"Ramen, here I come!" Naruto jeered giddily as he, Tai and Sora made their way over to where the man disappeared.

"What is with you and ramen?" Sora said while running beside Naruto's right. Naruto gasped and stopped running to look at Sora, confusing her and Tai who stopped as well.

"What do you mean, what is it with me and ramen?" Naruto said looking at them as if they were alien, "Ramen is the delectable delicacy, graciously granted to unworthy souls by the gods. Oh the delicious smell of such a perfect meal and the gracious soup with tasty toppings-"

"Sheesh, why don't you marry it?" Tai teased the starry-eyed blonde and his fetish with ramen. Naruto froze then started to cry anime tears when he heard Tai causing the brown-haired boy and Sora to sweatdrop.

"I tried," sniffed Naruto, "They said it was impossible and...unsanitary!" he cried making his friend's sweatdrops to increase before they stared at each other and laughed heartily. After a light glare from Naruto while wiping his tears, he smiled before he joined in and laughed with them.

"Idiot," Sora playfully hit his shoulder with a smile, "Come on, lets go you two!" she ushered the boys as she ran off ahead of them. The boys grinned at each other before taking after her.

**Minutes Later**

"Are you still sulking, Naruto?" Sora deadpanned at the blonde sitting in the corner with a gloomy rain cloud over his head, in a depressed way. They had finished their lunch minutes ago, although the entire meal Naruto was sulking because there was no ramen.

"Ha-ha, same old Naruto," Tai chuckled as he and Sora listened to Naruto's depressing mantra about no ramen. Sora sighed but smiled gently, Naruto was certainly an idiot...and crazy, but he was fun idiot crazy. A few kids, which included Matt and his little brother T.K., began to chat to each other, except a red-haired with a laptop and a cellphone.

"Hmm," Tai hummed in thought while squinting his eyes at the kids still gathered in the cabin. Sora seeing him like that asked what he was doing.

"I...forgot their names," Tai coughed into his fist as Sora sweatdropped. Naruto, who had come out of his depression episode, face-palmed at his friend's forgetfulness. They were there for a week and did activities with them and he still couldn't remember their names?

'Retarded much?' Naruto mentally chuckled at his own little joke. He sighed before looking at the retard and reminding him what the names of the other kids were.

"Tai, that's Matt and-"

"I know that, dobe!" Tai shot back at Naruto, "I was talking about the others."

"Oh," realized Naruto before staring at Tai angrily, "Hey, I'm not a dobe, you dobe! You're the dobe, dobe!"

"Stop saying dobe so much, dobe!"

"Huhhragh, shut up!" Sora shouted at the two before Naruto could say anything. The boys flinched as Sora was standing right between them and shouted in their ears.

The other kids stared at the three weirdly, the trio noticed and Sora waved and laughed embarrassingly at them. The girl who had a cowgirl outfit and hat with a bag on her shoulder smiled brightly and returned the gesture.

"Oh yeah, that's Mimi…ahhhh," started Tai before Naruto filled in for him.

"Tachikawa."

"Right, Mimi Tachikawa. Haha, bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try," Tai joked. Naruto grinned as Sora giggled. Tai then turned to the others and soon recognized them.

"Oh, and that little guy is Izzy, right?" he grinned at their nods before looking at the red-head typing something on his laptop.

"Yeah, his full name is Koushiro Izumi, he probably should have gone to Computer Camp," said Naruto grinning, making Tai laugh a bit and Sora giggle again into her hand.

"And that's Joe, right? Joe Kiro?" snickered Tai pointing at the glasses wearing boy with blue hair. Naruto recognized him as well and snickered too, Sora blinked at the two and asked what was funny.

"Oh...Well...you probably shouldn't scare him..." Tai started before Naruto finished for him.

"...Or he'll wet himself," they both covered their mouth and tried to quiet down their laughter. Sora just furrowed her brows in confusion but just shrugged and passed it off as boy stuff.

"Hey kids," the man from before called, seeing that he got there attention he continued, "The blizzard is gone. You can all go out and play in the snow for a while," at that most of the kids ran outside to find their own place in the snow to play happily, except for the red-headed Izzy who went back to his, forever in place, laptop.

Sora, Tai and Naruto jogged to the door and stared in awed confusion at the snow around the area. Behind them were some of the kids they were talking about earlier. It was strange having it suddenly snow in a place where its usually pretty hot.

"Well, so much for canoe races," Naruto feigned sadness with a hand placed over his heart. Tai grinned at that and raced outside and shouting back.

"Well then, let's have some toboggan races instead!" Naruto grinned back and ran after his bushy-haired friend. Sora rolled her eyes at the two idiots and was about to head after them before a small green blur shoved passed her laughing in excitement.

"Yeah! I'm gonna build the biggest snow-man!" pumping a fist in the air was T.K., Matt's little brother, Sora noticed.

"Hey, T.K.! Be careful! Sorry about that," Matt called before sending an apologetic look at Sora as he ran passed her after his little brother.

"Hey Sora, come on!" the short orange-haired girl looked to the direction of the voice and running to Naruto and Tai who were throwing snowballs at each other joyfully. Sora shivered as she got closer to the two boys.

"Brrrr, it is freezing," she shivered again as a swift breeze sent goosebumps up her spine, "And I didn't bring a jacket!" she wined before she felt something warm cover her shoulders. Blinking, Sora looked to the side to see Naruto grinning at her.

"You were cold, weren't you?" he answered her questioning gaze, "Don't worry, I'm not that cold and I have another one anyway-" Naruto flew back on his ass as a snowball smacked straight into his face. He blinked comically and glared at the laughing form of Tai.

"Bull's-eye!" he cheered while laughing. Naruto growled before grinned viciously and getting up with a snowball in hand.

"Oh, it is on, Kamiya!"

"Bring it! Uzumaki!"

Sora stood there with the orange jacket of Naruto's still draped over her shoulders. She watched the two friends play as a warm smile made its way to her face. Naruto had always been there for her, and she recently got to know Tai a little. They both had that sense of care for those around them, when they aren't their care-free selves that is, and she was going to be there for them too.

With those thoughts she joined them in the snowball fight after zipping up the orange jacket to cover her yellow no sleeves top to keep warm.

"Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold," Joe complained as he stepped out the door of the cabin and looking around at the snow, "But this is even worse," he gave a worried and bizarre expression. Before he could say anymore, Mimi pushed passed him and gave a giant radiant grin at the sight before her.

"Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots," she said while stepping on to the snow-filled ground, Joe following behind her.

Inside the cabin, Izzy was trying to establish a connection to the internet on his laptop, he sighed dejectedly as he again came to no success. "Still not working, bummer," he paused, "This storm is making a mess of my infra-red internet connection," he frowned. He heard gasps and voices mumbling outside and blinked at the door leading outside to other the kids presumably playing in the snow. He wondered what exactly would be that interesting about frosted water.

"What is that?" Sora looked at the phenomena bug-eyed in fascination. The others, Matt and his brother T.K., Mimi, Joe, and her friends Tai and Naruto all thought the same thing. Naruto narrowed his eyes staring up in the sky. He could feel something familiar radiating from it but for the life of him, he didn't know what it was, and how it was he, who was feel something coming off it. Tai, who stared at it in awe at it and oblivious of his blonde friend's thoughts, remembered someone else who hasn't seen it yet.

"Hey, what's your name..." he called almost lamely briefly forgetting his name, "Ah, Izzy! Come on out here! You gotta see this!" he exclaimed loudly enough to be heard from outside the cabin. Said person Tai called, now looked outside in mild curiosity and decided to sedate himself.

When he got outside, after placing his laptop in his backpack and putting it on, what he saw was some kind of rainbow light of some sort waving in the sky like the water of an ocean sea.

'Some kind of Aurora light or something?' Izzy wondered both in fascination and bewilderment. Something like this is pretty rare to see, especially in these parts.

"It's beautiful! Magical even!" Mimi exclaimed, stars sparkling at the wonder above them. The other kids there couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Matt voiced some of their thoughts with a raised brow.

"Maybe, an Aurora?" Izzy answered catching Joe's attention.

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The Northern Lights? That's impossible!" Joe said loudly getting everyone's attention but they never turned away from the lights.

"Why?" Tai questioned aloud but before Joe can answer, Izzy cut him off.

"You see, the Northern Lights only appear in Alaska, we are way too far south."

"Tell that to the snow," Sora said blandly.

'So strange, what is this feeling?' Naruto was lost in his own thoughts while eying the lights suspiciously.

"I-I really think we should all go back inside before we all come down with pneumonia!" Joe said in a dramatic worried expression of a scared little child.

"And miss this?" Matt said incredulously, it's not everyday someone gets to see something as amazing as this. "It's like the sky is short circuiting."

Thundering claps sounded as Tai took a careful and closer glance at something. It looked to some sort of whirlpool. Naruto also noticed it and he could feel that 'something' rising in power, although he had no idea how or what the heck it was, it was Tai who voiced his questioning gaze at it aloud.

"Hey, what's that?" everyone then looked at the direction of his gaze and gasped at it too, wondering what the heck it was.

All of a sudden, blazing lights like comets burned their way down towards them. The kids backed away at the sight, worried and scared expressions etched on their faces. Naruto growled wearily slowly making way in front of Tai and Sora.

"Everyone! Get Back!" Naruto shouted as the rest ran a little ways away from the lights as they crashed into the snow. There were collective screams as the snow billowed into the air covering their view of anything before it cleared.

"Everyone! Are you alright?" shouted Sora looking around for the others, "Naruto! Tai!" a relieved Sora shouted as Tai stood up and dusted the snow off of him with huff, Naruto doing the same.

"We're still here," came Matt's voice. The three turned to see Matt crouched next to his little brother helping him stand. Behind him were Mimi and Joe on the ground as well.

"That was scary!" Mimi quivered.

"Wha-What was it?" Joe quivered more.

Izzy on the other hand, crawled to where one of the lights landed. He had a suspicion on what it might be. "Meteors?" he shared his thoughts aloud getting everyone to look his way.

"Ah," he gasped as light emitted from the little spot where the light crashed, "Okay, so it's not meteors," Izzy mumbled wearily as something in a glowing bubble came out of the snow and levitated in front of him. All around, Tai, Naruto, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Matt and T.K., had the same thing happened to them and were staring at the thing in confusion.

Tai curious about it and gave absolutely no thought to consequences of such an action caught it with his right hand, all around the rest did they same with as much curiosity as Tai. Naruto eyed his and like the others wanted to know what it was so he grabbed it.

Immediately Naruto grabbed his head in a slight pained expression with a low hiss. Tai and Sora saw this.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Tai asked concerned about his friend. Naruto blinked and looked at Tai, then he saw Sora's worry spread across her face and smiled at the two.

"Of course!" he said giving a thumbs-up with a stupid grin. The two visibly relaxed and looked at the object now in their palms. Naruto returned a befuddled glance down in his palm. As soon as he touched the object, that was some kind of red device for something he had no idea for, he saw something flash in his mind. It was a giant eye.

A giant red eye.

"What...are these?" Sora quipped as she assessed the object much like the others around her. The devices were humming and a light blue glow. Naruto's, however, and Izzy noticed, was red, as opposed to everyone else's blue.

"My guess is some kind of digital apparatus," Izzy said with furrowed brows. It looked to be some sort of communicator or watch or compass or something, but he wasn't really sure, so he went with an answer that was a little more vague until he could properly assess the thing.

"With no instructions?" Tai gave his two-scents as the others sweatdropped. Sora's left eye twitched and Naruto face-palmed before he chuckled. Trust Tai to say something stupid as that after witnessing the things fall out of the sky from nowhere.

Then out of the blue, a huge tidal wave just appeared and headed towards them.

"Forget the instructions! Surf's up!" Naruto shouted amongst the screams of everyone as he moved to grab Sora's hand. But it was too late as they were sucked into the rapidly rushing water and pulled into the air as if they were falling down a waterfall.

"Sora!" Naruto stretched towards her.

"AHHH! Naruto! Tai!" Sora shouted.

All the kids were screaming and getting dizzy from the constant spinning. The water changed into warped lines of rainbow-like colors. This continued until their voices became nothing but echoes in the dark. They were lost and they could nothing about it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**


End file.
